Conventionally, for example, a tape cleaner disposed at a winder, servo writer, and the like used in manufacturing processes of a magnetic tape cartridge wipes out dirt adhered to a surface of a magnetic tape by pressing a surface of a running cleaning tape on it (for example, see Japan patent laid open publication 5-282667 and 11-175951).
However, because a conventional tape cleaner uses a non-woven cloth and tightly flat-woven cleaning tape, cleaning of a magnetic tape cannot be sufficiently performed according to a speed of the magnetic tape and the like if any.